


an unexpected twist

by dyslexius



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexius/pseuds/dyslexius
Summary: jasmin entered that club with the intention of drinking and dancing her problems away and what she ended up doing that night was way different than what she had originally planned.





	an unexpected twist

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to kym since she wants to be choke slammed by this man hfksjd oh and thanks for letting me use your middle name you loser lmfao
> 
> also, there's some words in here that are in romanian but like i don't speak romanian so idk if they're even translated correctly. i used google translate and some other language translation websites so let's hope they didn't do me dirty. but uh if you speak romanian and you read this can you please tell me if they're right or not lol thanks.

the strong scent of alcohol filled my nose as i was quickly ushered into the tightly packed club. i glanced back at the large bouncer standing at the door, hoping to catch his eye to thank him but he was already busy yelling at a boy who was clearly underaged. i shrugged and turned back around, making a beeline for the bar. i squeezed past all the sweaty bodies dancing to the pulsing beat of some crazy pop song. 

"two shots of tequila please" i said to the bartender in front of me. "hard day?" he asked politely. "more like hard week" i replied, chuckling. "ah i see" he smiled, turning around to grab the bottle of tequila. he poured the shots and looked up at me. he glanced down at the bottle in his hand and left it on the counter in front of me. i smiled at him before he walked away to serve another person.

i turned my head to the side and saw a basket of peanuts on the bar. i scrunched up my nose before sighing and grabbing a few. "what else do i have to lose?" i thought to myself. i popped the peanuts into my mouth and downed the two shots in front of me. the slight burn of the alcohol as it slid down my throat was enough to put me in a slightly better mood than before. i poured another shot for myself and drank it before setting the glass back down on the counter. i groaned and leaned my forehead against the counter, feeling the beat of the music against my skull. 

i felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up quickly. i came face to face with a very attractive man flashing me an award winning smile. "hey, i'm tyler" he said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. i looked at his hand before slipping my hand in his. "jasmin" i smiled back, pushing my hair out of my face. he motioned to the empty stool next to me, "is this seat taken?" i shook my head no and he sat down. he turned his body to face me and he leaned in slightly so i could hear him over the music. his deep, green eyes captured my attention and he finally spoke. 

"no offense but it doesn't really look like you had the best day today" he said, sweetly. 

i laughed at his comment before pouring myself another shot. "thanks for the compliment" i replied sarcastically, "do you want one?" i shook the bottle that was still in my hands. 

he nodded and smiled brightly again before taking the shot and then turning back to me. "so my friend and i saw you over here and we were wondering if you wanted to have some fun tonight" he winked. 

i stared at him, very confused, "what do you mean?" 

"i mean... do you want to forget about whatever is upsetting you or do you want to continue sitting here and drowning in tequila?" tyler looked over his shoulder and gestured to another very attractive man who was smirking in our direction. "my friend by the way" i audibly gulped and immediately wanted to smack myself for being so stupid. 

"so what do you want to do?" he asked, facing me again. he turned so quickly that a strand of his blonde hair was now hanging loosely in front of his eyes. i watched as he pushed it back into the mess of curls on top of his head and then i glanced back at his friend. his blue eyes were staring right back into mine and the smirk still lingered on his face. i looked back at tyler and before i could think about what i was doing i pressed my lips against his. a sound of surprise came out of his mouth before he started kissing me back. his hands moved to my waist and he stood us up. 

"i guess that's a yes then?" he questioned, his eyes shining brightly. i answered by pulling his face back to mine. he pushed me back against the bar and i felt the edge digging into my back slightly. i broke the kiss to ask, "so what do you and your friend have in store for me?" he smirked and pulled me closer to him. i felt his warm breath on my neck as he placed a kiss on my neck just below my ear. "hmm maybe we'll eat you up...literally," he whispered in my ear "or maybe we'll fuck you so hard you can't walk. i guess it's a mystery" a chill ran down my spine and i shivered, an image of his friend's face between my legs flashing in my mind. 

he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards his friend. as tyler and i walked over to the dimly lit corner that tyler's friend was sitting in, i could feel the dark haired man's eyes trailing up and down my body. "this is jasmin" tyler spoke to the man. 

"jasmin" he repeated. i pictured him moaning out my name in his deep voice and blushed. "i'm sebastian" he finally said. "so i take it tyler informed you of our proposition?" he questioned, shifting his eyes to tyler's. he gave a quick nod and pushed me forward slightly. sebastian patted his leg and i hesitantly stepped forward. "don't worry, i don't bite, at least not in a bad way" he smirked again. 

him and this damn smirk ugh who let men be THIS attractive? 

i sat down on sebastian's lap and finally got a good look at him. i studied his face, trying to make out the details in the dark. i couldn't help myself from reaching up and tracing my thumb over his full lips. his lips parted and he sighed. "futu-i (fuck) don't do that" "do what?" i asked, quickly pulling my hand back. "don't bite your lip like that, it's gonna make me hard as shit" he breathed out. i hadn't even noticed that i was biting my lip. 

i turned my head to look at tyler and there was an unknown emotion flashing in his eyes. i bit my lip again and turned back to sebastian. "so are we going or what?" i asked, standing up. i grabbed his hand and hooked my arm in tyler's before heading for the exit. 

"i'm assuming one of you is driving?" i questioned. tyler nodded his head and led us over to his car. i had a thought about my car being towed but i pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on what was going on right in front of me. sebastian's hands were on tyler's hips and he was pushing the slightly taller man back against the car. he smirked at me before sliding his tongue into tyler's mouth. tyler instantly kissed back and his hands found their way into sebastian's hair. just as soon as it started, it was suddenly over. my eyes were wide as the two boys turned to look at me. 

"holy fuck that was so hot" i blurted. 

they both laughed and ushered me into the car. i sat in the passenger seat next to tyler and sebastian sat in the back. as we drove i decided to ask the boys some questions. 

"so how long have you guys known each other?" i asked. "we've been friends since we were little" tyler replied, glancing at sebastian in the rearview mirror. 

"oh!" i said, surprised. "so when did you guys start to..." i trailed off, not knowing how to finish my question. "fuck?" sebastian offered. i laughed and nodded my head. "it was about 5 years ago. we were just messing around one day at tyler's house like normal and then we ended up fucking" he shrugged. i bit my lip and turned to look out the window. 

i realized that we had stopped moving and we were in someone's driveway. i stared at the huge house in front of me and my mouth dropped open. "come on, let's go inside" sebastian interrupted my thoughts. we all got out of the car and walked up the walkway. sebastian retrieved the keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door. i gasped when we walked in, the inside of the house was even prettier than the outside. "you can admire my house later but right now we are going upstairs and we're gonna have some fun" sebastian announced. 

we made our way up the stairs and sebastian led us to a big room with a king size bed right in the middle of it. i walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. i fell back onto it and admired the feeling of the soft blankets against my skin. thoughts of my body tangled up with the bodies of the two attractive men in front of me fluttered into my mind. i stood up quickly and faced them. 

"so who wants their dick sucked first?" i wondered aloud, with a devilish smile on my face. tyler's mouth opened to speak but before he could say anything i turned around and lifted my dress over my head. i turned back around to the boys and they both had wide eyes as they looked me up and down. standing in front of them in only my underwear as they stared at me made me slightly self conscious. i crossed my arms in front of my chest, mentally slapping myself for feeling like this in front of two men who clearly find me attractive. ugh! 

sebastian rushed forward and pulled my arms away from my chest, exposing my body again. "please don't try to cover yourself up again because fuck, esti frumoasa" i scrunched my forehead in confusion. was that another language? of course it's another language, jasmin, don't be stupid. "what language is that?" i asked, looking at sebastian curiously. "romanian" he replied, a faint smile on his lips. "what did you just say?" "i said you are beautiful" as soon as those words left sebastian's mouth i found myself pulling him to me. i was swooning at the thought of sebastian calling me beautiful in such a pretty foreign language. i kissed him deeply, the world falling away behind us. 

when he finally pulled away i heard tyler clear his throat. i had actually forgotten he was here with us. feeling bad for leaving him out, i walked over to tyler and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his lips down to mine. i released his shirt when he started kissing back and i looped my fingers in the belt loops of his jeans instead. i started walking backwards and pulling him towards the bed. when we finally reached the bed i bent my knees and fell back on to it. tyler caught himself before he fell on top of me. his hands caged me in and i watched as he licked his lips, his green eyes flickering to my lips before they met mine. i lifted his shirt over his head and threw it off to the side. my hands ran down his smooth chest and i suddenly pushed him back. i sat up on the bed, one of tyler's legs between mine. i motioned for sebastian to come over and when he did i pulled his shirt off as well. 

"ok now pants" i said to them in a faux authoritative voice. they laughed as they unbuttoned their jeans. 

"i can't wait any longer so we're skipping the foreplay sorry" sebastian said. i was in the middle of yelling about how i wanted to suck his dick when he grabbed me roughly and threw me farther back onto the bed. he climbed onto the bed and ran his hands up my legs until they rested softly on my hips. "hai sa facem sex iubi" he whispered into my ear. before i could even ask what it meant he spoke, "it means let's have sex baby so, no offense, but if you could kindly shut up" he joked. i smiled and felt the bed sink down on the right side of me. i felt tyler's hand twist into my hair as he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. my eyes fluttered closed and i was left feeling breathless when he suddenly pulled away. 

"if we're gonna fuck you guys should probably take your boxers off" i mentioned, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. i watched as the two men simultaneously pushed their boxers down their legs. i hadn't noticed just how hard they truly were and i felt something inside of me ignite. i took my panties off and threw them in the pile of all our other clothes. 

sebastian moved his hands back down to my thighs and he lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. he positioned himself and then slowly slid into me. he groaned and his head fell back as his thrusts started to pick up speed. i moaned loudly and closed my eyes. i opened my eyes when i felt sebastian's fingers running over my lips. i opened my mouth slightly and he slid his pointer finger into my mouth. "fuck that's so hot" he groaned out, while i sucked on his finger. he took his finger out of my mouth and moved his hand to my neck. i felt the slight wetness of my own saliva on my jaw that was left there by his finger. he tightened his hand around my neck. 

"sebastian!" i whimpered out. "call me daddy" he said, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue. 

his grip on my neck tightened again and one of my hands instinctively flew to his wrist. my other hand found his hip and i pulled him closer to me. i turned my head slightly to the right and saw tyler's eyes roaming sebastian's body. he was slowly jerking himself to what was happening in front of him. sebastian pounded into me harder and i dug my nails into his hip from the pleasure i was feeling. 

"oh my god se- daddy that feels so good" i moaned loudly. his hand tightened once again when the word daddy slipped past my lips. i was starting to have trouble breathing but oddly i didn't mind. i let out a sound of confusion when he pulled out of me. 

he flipped us around so i was on top of him. i grabbed his shoulders and slid onto his dick. i started bouncing up and down and he roughly grabbed my hips. his fingers dug into my skin so hard that i could already faintly feel the bruises forming. he took control of the pace and bounced me on top of him. leaning forward, i slipped my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. my hands tangled in his hair and he kissed me back. i moaned into his mouth and he pulled back to kiss my neck. 

i reached for tyler and felt his hard chest under my hand. i trailed my hand down his body until i reached his dick. finally, i pulled back from sebastian's lips on my neck. i turned to tyler, "come here baby" he shuffled closer to me and i leaned down and took his dick into my mouth. "holy shit" he moaned out, pressing his hands on the top of my head and pushing it down slightly. i smirked around his dick. 

i heard a loud smack echo around the room and then i felt a sting where sebastian had just smacked my ass. tyler's dick fell from my mouth when i turned to sebastian. "mmm yes daddy do it again" he did what he was told and smacked my ass a second time. i could feel my release building faster and faster. i placed my hands on sebastian's chest and swirled my hips slightly. "oh fuck yes baby" he growled. i could tell he was close to busting because his thrusts started to lose power. 

"wait, i want you to nut on my face" i blurted out. my eyes widened and i slapped my hand over my mouth. "that might have been the hottest thing i've ever heard a girl say" tyler groaned and i smiled at him. under me, sebastian pounded into me even harder than before which didn't seem possible. my eyes screwed shut and i felt the pleasure wash over me. 

he thrusted into me a few more times and then he pulled me off of his dick and i got on my knees on the bed. both boys stood up and busted on my face. i licked my lips and saw tyler grabbing a towel. after i cleaned myself off i fell back onto the bed and let what just happened sink in. 

tyler and sebastian laid down on either side of me. i curled up next to tyler, placing my head on his chest. he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. sebastian pressed his chest to my back and snuggled up against me. 

"sorry for not paying a lot of attention to you, ty. i got distracted by this idiot behind me" i joked, slapping sebastian softly. "it's ok, jas, there's always next time" he smiled, intertwining our fingers. i closed my eyes and listened to his gentle breaths as his chest rose and fell. 

i felt myself growing tired and soon i drifted off to sleep, already anticipating the 'next time' that tyler mentioned.


End file.
